¿Y que soy yo si no estás tu?
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Es demasiado duro ver como la persona que amas muere, mas aún cuando no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.


Estoy cansado, demasiado cansado como para seguir con esta lucha interminable, una lucha que nos enfrenta a todos. Sí, estoy hablando de la segunda guerra mundial. Esta masacre está acabando con millones de vidas, muchas de ellas inocentes.

Aquella ciudad se ha convertido en un verdadero caos. Tengo una profunda herida en la pierna izquierda que casi me impide andar y otra en el hombro izquierdo, me es casi imposible seguir en el combate. Muchos de mis soldados y aliados han caído, no me puedo rendir ahora. Me escondí tras un muro de piedra, el dolor estaba haciendo estragos en mí, era insoportable. Derepente escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre, rápidamente miré y vi a la última persona que me esperaba encontrar allí.

– ¡ALEMANIA! –

No podía ser…

– ¡Alemania! ¡¿Estás bien?! –

La persona mas cobarde que había conocido estaba allí, para ayudarme.

– ¿I…talia? –

– No hables, es mejor que descanses un poco, prometo que te voy a proteger. –

– Es extraño que tú me digas eso – *Solté una risita*

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – *me miró extrañado mientras intentaba cortar la sangre de mi brazo con una de sus banderas blancas*

– Siempre he sido yo el que tenía que ir a rescatarte, nunca has sido capaz de reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones, y ahora vienes en mi ayuda, admite que es un poco extraño, nunca creí que pasaría. – *Intenté sonreír, pero el dolor me lo impedía*

En ese momento un soldado enemigo nos interrumpió agarrando a Italia y empotrándolo en el muro.

– ¡Italia! ¡Rápido corre! –

Rápidamente se levantó dolorido y me miró:

– No voy a dejarte aquí, dije que te protegería. –

– ¡Es demasiado peligroso! –

– ¡Me da igual! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie te toque! –

Esas palabras me dejaron casi sin respiración. Nunca había visto así a Italia.

– ¿I…ta…? –

El soldado agarró nuevamente a Italia, esta vez del cuello.

– Ahg… –

Le levantó en peso y le apretó sin piedad mientras sonreía.

– ¡Italia! –

Intenté levantarme como pude, me apoyé en el muro e intenté avanzar hacia ellos, pero era imposible, la pierna ya no me respondía. Volví a caer al suelo.

– ¡Italia aguanta! –

– …A…le… –

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo cada vez se movía menos, pude ver como una lágrima brotaba de uno de sus ojos.

– ¡ITALIA! –

Oí el sonido de un trueno.

– AH…Ah... ¿Qué…? –

Me quedé pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que me dí cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Me encontraba en mi cama, con el corazón que se me salía del pecho y me costaba un poco mantener la respiración. Miré hacia la ventana, pude ver que una tormenta otoñal intentaba traspasar los cristales de la ventana, luego miré hacia el reloj, marcaba las dos y cuarto de la mañana.

– Menos mal… – Me llevé las manos a la cara y me froté levemente los ojos con los dedos.

Recordé que Italia estaba en la habitación de invitados, era raro que no hubiese venido ya a dormir conmigo como de costumbre (mala costumbre), decidí ir a ver si se encontraba bien. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, salí y avancé por el pasillo mientras el cielo se empapaba de fuertes relámpagos. Llegue a la habitación donde se encontraba Italia, abrí suavemente la puerta y entré en la habitación, me acerqué a los pies de la cama:

– ¿Italia? –

Salió de debajo de las sábanas con una expresión de miedo en su cara.

– ¡Alemania! – Se abrazó a mi rápidamente.

– Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –

En ese momento sonó uno de los truenos acompañado de un gran relámpago.

– Nh... – Tragó saliva y me abrazó mas fuerte.

– Así que te dan miedo las tormentas. – Sonreí levemente y le acaricié la cabeza.

– S…Si… –

Le abracé y apoyé mi cabeza encima de la suya:

– No debes tener miedo, y menos cuando me tengas a tu lado. –

Se alejó un poco de mi y me miró.

– ¿En serio? –

– Claro que si, idiota. – Se me escapo una risita sin querer.

El también sonrió, la expresión en su cara había cambiado completamente.

– Alemania… –

– Dime. –

– ¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy? –

Suspire… – Solamente por hoy. –

– ¡¿En serio?! – Sonrió ampliamente.

– Si, venga, antes de que me arrepienta. –

Me hizo un hueco en la cama y me tumbé a su lado mientras la tormenta persistía:

– Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte a esto eh. –

– ¡Si! – Lo dijo mientras podía su típica cara de pavo, su dulce cara de pavo.

Coloqué una mano bajo mi cabeza, seguidamente Italia se acurrucó junto a mí utilizando mi brazo como almohada. Pasaron 20 minutos, no podía dormir por culpa de la fuerte tormenta. Miré ha Italia, parecía que ya se había dormido, se ve tan dulce cuando duerme… me acerqué a su frente y la besé.

– ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan cálido?... – Murmuré.

Le abracé y puse mi frente contra la suya. La tormenta ya se estaba calmando. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

– Alemania… – Susurró.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Italia, besándome.

– ¿Q…Que…? –

– Lo siento… – Miró hacia abajo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, le cogí la cara y me besé.

– Ale… – Le tapé la boca con los dedos.

– No digas nada… –

– Ti amo. –

Volvimos a abrazarnos e intentamos dormir:

– Ich liebe dich, Italia. –


End file.
